pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bass Cannon
|lethality = 11 |rateoffire = 48 |attribute = |capacity = 5 |mobility = 50 (Current Mobility) 16 (Weight) |cost = 255 (180 on sale) |image = Bass Cannon.png|Appearance Bass cannon icon.png|Kill icon |imagecaption = The Bass Cannon in the Armory. |Level required = Level 12 |number = 48|released = 7.1.0 |theme = Dubstep/Music Themed}} The Bass Cannon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 7.1.0 update. Appearance It has a large speaker with red, green and blue streaks running across it. Behind that, there is a white gun body with a spot for a record. On the top and sides are the handles. It also has wires attached to it. Strategy It deals medium-high damage, low rate of fire, low capacity, and average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon to damage a large group of enemies. *This can be used to heavily damage some armored players. *This weapon fires at a slow rate making it harder to kill enemies with high DPS weapons so stay at a fair distance *This weapon reloads slow so keep track of your ammo in battle. *When rocket jumping with it, time your shot as it will leave you killed or severely damaged in a wrongly-timed blast. *Aim at the enemy's feet or the ground near the enemy for it has a decent area damage and could easily kill weakened and unarmored players. *Due to its area damage, it is ideal against groups of enemies. Counters *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *Avoid engaging a fight against a user of the gun if having low health or armor points. Due to the fact that they can easily finish you off. *Use high mobility weapons and mobility increasing wear will help you outmaneuver these users (Ninja Tabi, Berserk Boots, Dark Force Saber, Carrot Sword, or the Elder Force Saber). Hitting a player in the middle of the air using the Bass Cannon is extremely hard, so keep jumping and moving. *Attack when the users are reloading (as this weapon as this weapon does not have a very high capacity) or having a fire rate cooldown after firing. *This weapon fires slow so use high DPS weapons to kill the opponent quickly. Recommended Maps *Scary Pizzeria *Pool Party Equipment Setups Equip a long ranged weapon, as the area damage cannot reach long distances. Changelog 7.1.0 * Initial release. 12.6.1 * The weapon received an unknown amount of upgrades, up to a maximum Efficiency of 20. Trivia *In one of the recent updates, the disc and the MP3 player ammo on the sides of the gun switched places, maybe to increase reload speed, since the player doesn't have to flip the gun around anymore. * The item that gives the Bass Cannon ammo looks similar to an MP3 player in the shape of an iPod. * This gun resembles the "First Dubstep Gun" in the Minecraft mod Minecraft, Dubstep Gun Mod. * This weapon fires a blast much like the Anti-Gravity Blaster meaning that the target has time to move out of the way. * The Name of the cannon, the "Bass Cannon" is likely a reference to the video "Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville" made by Alligator Tub Productions, in which the character Vinyl Scratch uses her "Bass Cannon" to vanquish the (Former) enemy Discord. *The Bass Cannon is somewhat similar to the Dubstep Gun from Saints Row 4. * When moving around with this weapon in your hand, the "wires" on it look like they are swaying. * It could be referencing the song Bass Cannon by Flux Pavillion or the bass-dropping song Bass Cannon by Exiction. * Despite the efficiency, this weapon is powerful enough to take out a max-armored player in 3 shots. * As the 13.2.1 update, this weapon has a reskin named Deadly Beat. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Rare Category:Trial Weapons Category:Single Shots